


what stays and what fades away

by patrichor



Series: sbi stories [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Past Character Death, Protective Wilbur Soot, Suicidal Thoughts, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostbur is confused but hes doing his best, he gets fuckin oofed tho it's all good, i mean so is technoblade but hes not rlly in this one, no one gets exiled today motherfucker, that's all in reference to wilbur btw dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrichor/pseuds/patrichor
Summary: "Tommy, you are hereby exiled from L'Manberg."Ghostbur would be the first to admit he hasn't been paying the most attention to what's going on. He's a bit distracted by some blue flowers he found that he can turn into dye later, and he doesn't remember why but he doesn't like looking at the expressions the people around him are wearing. Are they sad? Good thing he found some more blue, then!His movements slow as a word makes it through the fog in his head. Exile. He knows that word.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: sbi stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078391
Comments: 57
Kudos: 434





	what stays and what fades away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the duality of man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913693) by [Cypherr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr). 



> tommy: gets hurt  
> wilbur: Alright Motherfuckers Who's Trying To Die Tonight
> 
> might write a part 2?? idk

"Tommy, you are hereby exiled from L'Manberg."

Ghostbur would be the first to admit he hasn't been paying the most attention to what's going on. He's a bit distracted by some blue flowers he found that he can turn into dye later, and he doesn't remember why but he doesn't like looking at the expressions the people around him are wearing. Are they sad? Good thing he found some more blue, then!

His movements slow as a word makes it through the fog in his head. _Exile_ **.** He knows that word. Why does he know it? It sounds like a sad word. Who's being exiled? Tommy? Why? Wait. Exile. Tommy. Tommy... is being exiled?

_My first act as president of L'Manberg-_

His back straightens, and without him noticing his form begins to waver and flicker at the edges. A handful of blue flowers slip through his suddenly noncorporeal fingers and land in a crumpled pile.

_-the EMPEROR of this great nation!-_

He's oblivious to the way the proceedings pause, how Tommy turns to him and calls his name questioningly, how Dream's eyes narrow behind a porcelain mask.

_-is to REVOKE the citizinship of Wilbur Soot and Tommy Innit!_

"...What?" Someone asks. It takes him a moment to recognize the voice as his, deceptively soft but with a hard edge to it that doesn't exist in the memories he retains. He turns slowly to face Tubbo and Dream, unheeding of the familiar coat that swirls around his glitching form. "I think I must have misheard you. What did you just say?"

Tubbo's eyes are wide and his mouth slightly open as if to ask or justify or plead, but Dream steps in when it's clear even the young president has no idea what to say.

"Tommy is being exiled, Ghostbur. Just for a little while, for causing trouble."

His eyes narrow and he takes several long strides forward, bypassing Tommy to stand directly before Dream. The fact that his feet don't touch the ground only adds to his height advantage, and he towers over the masked man with a dangerously neutral expression.

"Who the hell is Ghostbur? You know what, doesn't matter." The wavering static in his appearance grows stronger, and his appearance is still somewhere between yellow sweater and brown coat, but now leans distinctly toward the latter. "What matters right now is why you seem to be under the impression that you have any kind of authority in L'Manberg, or that anyone here has any obligation to listen to a word that comes from your lying mouth."

A soft, choked sound leaves Tommy's mouth, his eyes fixed on the form of his older brother. He's barely even begun to face the reality that the Wilbur he knew is gone forever, and now- this? Fundy's ears are flat and his eyes wide, his breathing faster than it should be. He's still furious at his dad for leaving him, for choosing death over his family, and seeing a shade of him who couldn't seem to remember or acknowledge his mistakes had just kept the wound open. Tubbo stares, something all at once sad and afraid and too old for his years on his face. He doesn't want this, but after Dream threatened the citizens of L'Manberg.. he made the choice he'd thought a good leader should. Now, he isn't sure what to think.

Dream doesn't retreat, but his posture is a lot stiffer. He's an Admin, and he can tell that whatever is going on with Ghostbur right now is not something that should be possible.

"Actions have consequences." He returns, deliberately relaxing his body language. "Tommy's been doing nothing but cause trouble, trouble that L'Manberg can't afford to keep taking responsibility for. He burned down George's house-"

"Like you haven't done worse." Ghostbur- Wilbur?- interrupts derisively, determination from the revolution combining with anger from Pogtopia to form a deadly combination. "Like Sapnap hasn't done worse, or me, or most of the people in this damn server." He seizes Dream by the collar, Punz taking a half-step forward but retreating when the cold glare is turned his way. "Have some dignity, Dream, and admit that you don't give a shit about some house. This is about what it's always been about- power. You just can't get enough, can you? And here L'Manberg is, spitting in your face with its very existence. It survived you, it survived Technoblade, it survived me, and you can't handle that."

He steps forward, forcing Dream to stumble back. "You can't fucking handle that there are people on this server who don't bow to you as god, so you scheme and you plot and you do your damndest to tear down anyone who doesn't grovel at your feet. What did you threaten Tubbo with to get him to agree to this?"

Tommy's eyes widen, and his head snaps up to where his best friend stands, both on the verge of tears.

"Tubbo..?"

Tubbo looks at him and wavers, but as he opens his mouth and closes it again it's clear he can't speak without breaking, and he cannot let himself break. He's the president now, and he has to keep L'Manberg safe.

For a moment, Wilbur almost looks sad as he watches them. His form briefly stabilizes, but then he catches sight of Dream and the static returns in full force. "Let me guess, you told him you'd destroy L'Manberg if he didn't? Take all of the lives each citizen has left? And because he's the leader and that means protecting everyone, he has to agree."

Tubbo chokes on a sob and falls to his knees, a hand over his mouth, and Tommy takes off toward him. Dream starts to move to block him, but there's a yank on his collar and Wilbur's pulling him back.

"Tubbo, is that true? Did he- did he threaten everyone to get you to exile me?"

Tubbo nods hesitantly, and Tommy's face twists with relief and anger and grief as he kneels beside his friend, letting the other boy cling to him.

Dream yanks away from Wilbur's grip as the ghost is distracted, taking a few steps away.

"This doesn't change anything, Wilbur, Tubbo." He slowly moves his hand to rest on his axe handle, threat implicit. Tubbo shrinks and Tommy opens his mouth to start shouting when a spectral fist rears back and smashes into Dream's face, breaking off a fragment of the mask to reveal a wide green eye.

Wilbur stands before him, righteous fury radiating from him, and for a moment Dream is frozen before his instincts kick in and he swings. Tommy shouts wordlessly as the axe slices through his brother, only to falter as it does nothing. Wilbur looks at where he should have been cut apart, Dream unknowingly mirroring the fatal blow that still remained as a bleeding wound, and a savage grin stretches across his face.

"Did you think that would do anything? I'm already dead, you fucking moron!" He swings again, Dream backpedaling and just barely evading him. "Speaking of which, the void is actually rather nice and I'd like to get back as soon as possible, so if you wouldn't mind dying quickly so we can wrap this up.."

He doesn't bother waiting for a response, letting himself sink into the ground. Dream whirls, axe out, but he isn't prepared for the sword that shoots upward and slashes a deep gouge across his chest. He only has enough time to watch, eyes wide in disbelief as Wilbur manifests around the sword, before he crumples to the ground. Wilbur kneels next to him, smiling dangerously.

"I hope you've learned a lesson, Dream." He says, quietly enough the none of the people running toward them in alarm can hear. "Don't touch my fucking family."

Then the sword comes down again, and Dream jolts awake on a bed far away.

**[ Dream was slain by WilburSoot ]**

In L'Manberg, Wilbur rises slowly and glances at the sword in his hand with vague disinterest, noting that it seems familiar before tossing it aside and watching it vanish. Then Tommy is skidding to a halt before him, looking at him with a grieving, carefully hopeful expression.

"Wilbur..?"

Wilbur ruffles his hair, smiling tiredly. "Not for much longer, but yeah. Hey, Tommy."

"What.. does that mean, not for much longer?" Tubbo stands a bit behind Tommy, unwilling to move far from his best friend after the day's events.

Wilbur gestures to himself, his image glitching less without Dream around but still far from stable. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not quite supposed to be here. This version of me let me borrow his spot for a bit, but I expect we'll be trading back soon."

Tommy's face wilts, and Wilbur forces a smile. "Hey, c'mon now, ghost me can't be that bad. I mean yeah, I'm sure having a reminder of me around isn't great, but really he's probably-"

"He's not you." Tommy interrupts, staring at his feet.

Wilbur's head tilts, his confusion showing on his face. "Uh, yeah? Kinda the point, Tommy. I don't want me around either, so I figured this way worked out best-"

Tommy shakes his head furiously, grabbing hold of Wilbur's sleeve in the same manner he did when he was young and too upset to talk. "He's not you," He repeats, raising his head to show teary eyes and a pleading expression.

Wilbur falters. "I... oh. Oh. You.. you're not saying that as a good thing, are you." He receives a shake of the head in response, and his shoulders slump as he sighs. "I.. Tommy, listen. I just- it's-" He sighs again, running a hand down his face.

"Isn't there any way you can stay?" Tubbo asks quietly, sensing the source his best friend's distress.

Wilbur looks at them, really looks, and whatever he sees in their faces is enough to make him look grieved. "...I don't want too, though. I- I only came back because Tommy needed me, I don't- I'm rather fine with the void, all things considered."

Tommy shifts his grip to Wilbur's hand, holding tightly. "So you.. if we could find a way to bring you back, you- wouldn't want to?"

Wilbur looks at him, and there's something infinitely sad and gentle in his expression. "Tommy.. I committed suicide," He says, not unkindly. "I don't.. you're fine now, see? You and Tubbo, you two are getting along fine. You don't need me, and I-"

"I do!" Tommy bursts out, grabbing Wilbur by the shoulders. "You're my brother, of course I need you! And you just- you left and I miss you, and you never said why you would- why you would leave like that, you didn't even say goodbye-"

Wilbur surges forward and wraps him in a hug, rocking back and forth gently. "Hey, it's okay," He breathes, tucking his little brother's head under his chin. "It's okay, Tommy. It's- I'm sorry, for leaving like that. I'm sorry for hurting you, I didn't- that wasn't what I wanted. I'm sorry,"

Tommy cries into his shoulder, Wilbur holding him through it with infinite care. "It's okay, Tommy." He repeats, voice growing softer. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be fine."

Eventually, Tommy wipes his eyes and moves back, embarrassed by sobbing on his dead brother. "Please come back," He begs quietly, sure that if he speaks any louder he'll shatter the moment and Wilbur will be gone, Ghostbur standing cluelessly in his place.

Wilbur's face crumples, but he manages a smile as he ruffles Tommy's hair. "Don't do this to yourself, Tommy." He requests at the same volume. "I don't think resurrection is even possible. Don't destroy yourself chasing after me."

"And- if it is?" Tommy presses, grasping at any bit of hope he can find. "If- if we find a way, what about then?"

Wilbur just looks at him sadly, his brown coat beginning to shorten and turn lighter. "If you need me, I'll come." He says at last, his voice echoing even more as if coming from a distance. "But please, don't tear yourself apart for my sake. I'm fine where I am. It's okay to let go, Tommy."

Before Tommy can respond, the form of the person in front of him stabilizes and Ghostbur's face, so clueless compared to Wilbur moments ago, stares back at him.

"Hello, Tommy." He chirps, looking around as if in confusion. "Where did the flowers go? I found some really pretty ones- are you alright? Here, please have some blue, calm yourself."

Tommy wipes at the last tears left on his face, accepting the blue with a wan smile. "Thanks, Ghostbur."

He slings an arm around Tubbo and they turn, going back to L'Manberg. He's not completely sure where Phil is, but he thinks his father should know about what happened. Wilbur has, however roundabout, however reluctantly, agreed to let them revive him- or at least, agreed to let them try.

There's a lot of shit to sort out still, and he has a sinking feeling they haven't heard the last from Dream, but none of that compares to the swirling emotions in his chest. They fought often near the end, and it nearly destroyed Tommy to watch Wilbur spiral and to lose him despite his best efforts, just when everything seemed like it could be okay, but Wilbur's still his brother. Tommy needs him, and if he has a chance to get him back, no matter how slim, he's going to take it. He's going to see his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy this idea just got in my head and wont leave me alone lmao
> 
> i wont be able to write much this evening which does kinda suck, but my friend's staying the night bc her parents are away or smth idk and her caregiver had a family emergency so :shrug:
> 
> hopefully she'll be okay just chilling, bc i highkey feel like shit lmao :' like i dont know much but what i can tell you is that having a genetic predisposition for migraines is not fun, and my throat hurts :')
> 
> i'll be fine tho, dw!! this is just something that happens every so often, my body decides i've been getting a lil too arrogant in my abilities and just fuckin. gives me all the pain for a couple days. it doesn't last long and im used to it, so its fine you dont gotta worry about my health or nothin :)
> 
> also,, am i remembering right that dream threatened tubbo to get him to agree to the exile? do any of yall remember that? i feel like thats a thing that happened but like. none of the characters know bc tubbo doesnt talk abt it
> 
> also i know fundy shouldve had a bigger role,,, im tired ok i dont feel up to tackling everything going on there. i'll write something else for fundy sometime :'


End file.
